following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Fall of a Turnabout
Personnel Evidence Testimonies Timeline How the Crime happened Pearl Fey, one of the Witnesses of the case, was to be given a ceremony in officially honoring her as a Spirit Medium. This event is held at the age of 9, and is dubbed as the Kurain Ascension Ceremony. However, the planning and preparations for the ceremony isn’t simple, so Mia and Maya asked for Phoenix’s help in the matter. All of the Spirit Mediums and Phoenix Wright worked within the yard (the center of the village) to set up for the event. However, most of the items needed were in separate rooms in the village. The parts needed to construct the “stage” were in the Storage Room on the left side of the village. Seeing as the stage was big, and needed more than one person to make it, Misty and Morgan offered to take up the task, to which they went to the Storage Room. It was during this time that Phoenix slipped out, while Maya, Pearl and Mia stayed behind (Pearl would later state that no one left the area, aside from Morgan and Misty, to which Maya will state that she didn’t see Phoenix near the vicinity). When Misty and Morgan came into the room, Morgan started to attack Misty, which caused a struggle. It was then that during the struggle, Morgan, using her head against Misty’s, knocked Misty out (The fight was on the western side of the room to make it simple for Phoenix to grab the metal pipe, which was located on the northernmost part of the room). Attempting to grab the metal rope that was to be used for the stage, Morgan turned around to get hit in the face with the metal pipe that Phoenix was holding (Due to the pipe being from a pipeline that was missing one pipe, it was leaking severely, creating a puddle. It has faint traces of fingerprints that could not be identified due to it being washed up in the puddle. The puddle was mixed with Morgan’s blood, too, due to the impact on Morgan’s head). Due to the Storage Room having a locker, located at the southernmost part of the room, filled with spare Spirit Medium clothes, he took a pair for future usage. He also took the cart within the storage room (it has an opening at the bottom, to which Phoenix put Morgan within, and there is the top, which he put some pieces for the stage) and went back outside to meet with Mia and co. It was during this time Wright dropped off the stage equipment, and stated that he was going to go to Storage Room 2 to get Pearl’s presents, where they were stored (Morgan was still in the cart at this time) it should be noted that Misty and Morgan originally said they were going to get the stage equipment, but only Phoenix came back. So, it isn’t until Pearl and Maya testify that Phoenix was the the one that brought the equipment back that they notice he is a possible third person who could be in the room. During this time, Mia went to check on Misty and Morgan, to see where they were and why they were taking so long. It was then that Mia found Misty hanging and tried to bring her down (thus her fingerprints on the metal rope), however, Misty was already dead at this time snuck out due to worrying, thus having to make Maya go follow her, and together, they saw Mia trying to bring Misty down, but to them it seemed like she was hanging Misty. While that event was on-going, Phoenix changed his clothing to the Spirit Medium clothing, while hauling the cart with him, to disguise himself as Mia, making the murder easy to pin on her. *Godot is the Special Witness, replacing Apollo. *Dahlia was “killed” by Mia Fey 5 years ago, which inspired Phoenix to become a Defense Attorney. Godot will eventually reveal, near the end of the trial, that Dahlia wasn’t killed. She faked her death to escape Phoenix, who is secretly a very violent, manipulative and controlling person. *will later to be revealed to be near Godot when they “see” Morgan’s death